Destiny
by boromirslover88
Summary: What if edward was with alice and jasper was single. and what if emmett had a great-grand daughter? meet Annabell Lee McCarty,Emmett's great-grand daughter and jasper's soul mate.
1. Chapter 1: meet Annabella

Twilight

What if Jasper was meant to fall in love with his true love, and Edward was with Alice

And what if Emmett had a great-granddaughter, meet Annabella Lee McCarty.

* * *

Meet Annabella Lee McCarty, 5'6', long white and black hair (picture Christina Aguilera's hair), bronze skin , blue eyes, and a killer smile. Right now she's sitting in her brother Ty's jet black ford f-150. He moved to forks, Washington a year and a half a go for college and finished early at the age of 24 years old for being employed with the forks police. He's 6'2', spiked black hair, light tan. He may be big and buff, but he has the heart of a child. While also keeping an eye on me, his younger sister.

" Are we there yet, are we there yet, ty? " Anna whined as she rolled her head toward her brother in the driver seat.

" Just up a head, and here we are." Ty said as he pulled in to the drive way

Anna slipped out the truck with ease and closed the door as she looked at the house.

Turning my head I looked up at the 2 story tan house, it was very beautiful. It also had a 4 car garage, screen in pool, and woods all around it.

" Ty what is the name of the high school I'm going to? " I asked as I moved to get my bags

" forks high school I believe why you ask ?" he said

" just wanted to know where I would be going ." I called to him as I rolled my eyes. I made my way up to the house with Tyand followed him up to my room. I started putting up my family photos. One photo I truly loved was of my great grandfather Emmett McCarty and his wife Rosalie McCarTy, he was a big guy, but handsome and funny guy and she was beautifully. he was killed in a bear attack in 1935. he left behind my great-grandma Rose, she was a month and half pregnant. I placed photos of friends and family around my room. laying across my bed i thought of why my bother brought me here. 5 months ago my parents were killed in a car accident. the bad thing was i was driving the car when a drunk driver decided to plow in to my car, killing my parents but i limped away. broken leg , sprained wrist, fractured collar bone, and busted lip. he wanted to get me away from all the media. rolling on my stomach i thought about my parents. my dad Tyler MatthewMcCarty was the owner and operator of a semi-truck driving company in Tennessee, now me and my brother own and run it. my mom Lacy Ann McCarty was a dancer, taught me how to dance. my brother is a deputy chief of police here in forks, Washington.

Sitting up and making my way down stairs. i lean against the door frame and watch my brother.

" so Ty what do you want for dinner?" i ask

he looks at me and smiles, " you know I'm not a great cook Anna remember what happened last time i tryed to cook." he said with a chuckle

" ya, i remember what happened last time you set fire to the kitchen. I'll just order pizza, sound good." i said as i grabbed my cell off my belt.

" sounds great I'll have cheese." he called to me as i when looking for the phone book. once i found it and ordered dinner i went and watched some tv with Ty. pizza came i paid for it and we ate. when 10:30 rolled around i called it a night and went up to bed. laying under the covers i prayed that i would not have any nightmares. but as i slept they were there waiting for me......again.


	2. school and the cullen's

_sorry i haven't up dated i have been working my but of lately, and in the process of moving. revews help._

_S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING, I JUST OWN ANNABELLA AND HER BROTHER._

_Flashback _

_Steam rose from the wreckage of the vehicle that lay upside down. Opening my eyes everything was hazy and blurry. I could here people yelling for some one to call 911. Turning my head I looked threw the window and realized that I was upside down._

" _mom……dad…c-can y-you hear me? Mom? Dad? " I called I reached down and unbuckled my seat belt. once it was off I fell toward the steering wheel. I screamed as pain shot up my leg and arm. Moving I pushed my door open and crawled out of the car, as tears slipped down my cheeks. Moving on my stomach and crawled toward the back door of the car. It was open and what I saw made me cry harder. My mom lay on her back with the seat belt around her neck, my dad lay on his side, blood covered his face. I moved into the back seat and shook my parents. " mom p-p-please wake u-u-up, p-please. Daddy p-please w-w-wake up. Mommy, d-daddy p-please…" I cried _

_Then that's when I heard it. " Anna " turning my head I looked at my mother her green eyes were open and tears slipped down her cheeks. " mommy I'm here, I'm r-right h-here. P-please d-d-don't leave." I whispered " Anna baby, Anna baby." I turned my head toward my dad and saw his blue eyes shining back at me. " my Anna baby. " he whispered " d-daddy I'm here, your Anna baby is right here p-please d-d-don't g-go, p-please ." I cried he smiled and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. " as long as your OK my Anna baby, everything will be OK." he said " what matters Is your OK Anna ." my mom cried _

_End Flashback _

I woke up screaming with tears falling down my cheeks as the images of my parents lifeless eyes flashed behind my eyes. Sitting up I dried my eyes and slipped off my bed and walked to my window and saw that my brother had already left for work. Turning I looked at the clock and saw that I had an hour and an half before school. Walking over to my dresser I grabbed a pair of panties and a bra then walked over to my bathroom and showered. closing my eyes I can still here the crunch of metal as he crashed into me and my parents. Climbing out of my shower I dried off and put on my underclothes. I then dressed in faded jeans and a white shirt with a flannel button up shirt over it. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. Grabbed my cell off my nightstand and put it in its case on my belt. grabbing a jacket and my backpack as I left my room to go downstairs and to school. i ran down stairs and grabbed a cereal bar. walking out of the house i locked up and made my way to my 2009 silver Chevrolet Camero. climbing into the car i tossed my bag to the passenger seat and started the engine. on the way to school i watched as the towns people moved about the streets, opening up there shops, sweeping the sidewalks in front of there stores, and what not. pulling into the school parking lot, i backed in next to a silver jeep, then put the car in park and waited. i didn't know what i was even waiting for. i. just. sat. there. my mind raced through everything i have been thought in the past months. the crash, my parents death, the court, moving here to forks, starting a new school. turning off the engine, grabbing my bag and getting out of the car. i noticed students watching me as i made my way to the office. a woman dressed in a skirt and blouse turned when i entered.

" How can i help you dear? " she asked

" yes, I'm here to get my class schedule." i answered

" name?" she asked as she moved toward a desk

" Annabella Lee McCarty." i answered

" Here you go dear, have a good day." she called to me as i left the office

moving down the hall way i was not paying very good action to where i was going when i ran into some one and fell to the floor. sitting up i watched as a girl with shoulder length black hair moved to gather her books. her glasses her perched funny on her nose. _maybe cause you ran into her, _i thought to myself.

"are you OK?" she asked me her head turned toward me and three things happened in that moment. 1. her eyes grew as big a saucers, 2. her jaw hit the floor, and 3. all of her books fell from her arms and landed on my leg.

" Oh. My. God. are you OK? do you need me to call a nurse?" she asked as she continued to fire off questions.

" I'm fine, but in return you can show me around." i said with a smile.

" I'm Angela.' she said

" I'm Anna." i say

i stood and brushed my self off and helped pick up her stuff. she showed me around the school. first period was Mr. mason, English. after that was math, Spanish, gym, lunch and finally history. gym was fun, i was playing volleyball and sent a ball into a boys head. i still can't stop laughing about it. following Angela toward the lunch room and went through the line and got a lemonade and slice of pizza. the she lead me over toward a table where six people were sitting. she introduced them to me. jessica, who was blond and already annoying, mike, the boy i hit in the head with a ball in gym, Angela's boy friend Ben, Erin a Asian boy cute but not my type, Lauren, another annoying girl i can tell and Taylor a cute but not my type boy. him and mike were on the basket ball team. they asked alot of questions, but Angela got them to shut up. i knew i liked her. that was when i saw them, when they walked by the window.

" who are they?" i asked

" that's doctor and Mrs. Cullen's kids." Jessica said " the blond is Rosalie hale and the big guy with her is Emmett Cullen." she continued " the bronzed haired boy is Edward Cullen and the short girl is Alice Cullen, and there all together, like together together."

the big guy was huge, Rosalie was like a super model. next walked in a bronzed hair boy that was lanky but was smaller in muscle size than the big guy. the short spiky haired girl was really short and energetic too, _pixie_was the first thought in my mind. she danced around the bronzed haired boy with such grace. the last boy that walked in was god among men, his blonde hair hung over his eyes, he was tall, muscular build, and handsome. his eyes looked pained and it hurt me.

" and that's jasper hale, Rosalie's twin brother. he's single, but don't even try. apparently no one here is good enough for him." Jessica continued rudely

i watched them as they moved to sit at there table. they were all talking to each other, really, really fast. now I'm a professional singer, i could not understand a damn word. me and Angela were talking about books we read recently. then the bell rang, since mike had history next i walked with him to my last class of the day. walking in to class was so annoying, the whispering started. handing my class schedule to the teacher and he pointed me to an empty seat. which just so happened to be next to jasper hale. i moved in front of the fan so i could get around the desks and when i did i looked a jasper, since the fan was blowing air toward him, his face scrunched up in... i didn't know how to describe it...disgust? revoltion? i seated myself next to him and chanced a glance at him. He. Looked. Pissed. or maybe angry? all through class he glared at me and as soon as the bell rang he was out of his seat and out the door. once i had my stuff in my locker and keys in hand i made my way to the parking lot. i was going to give him a piece of my mind.

" did you stab hale with a pencial or what?" came mike's voice next to me.

once out side i saw his family but not him. then i told my self. _next time hale, i thought_

he didn't show for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Twilight, Thought I Wish I Owned My Own Jasper.

I own Only ANNA And Her Brother.

_Flashback-dream_

_He was there, in my room, watching me sleep. I could feel his breath slipping across my face , like water down a water fall. _

_End flash back-dream_

I woke in a cold sweet, with the sheets wrapped around my legs, That was the first night I dreamed of jasper hale. When I looked toward my window I noticed it was open and the cool breeze was slipping in.

During the weekend I couldn't help but think about how he acted when I hadn't done a damn thing to him. From what I could gather, his facial expressions said something like I stink or something. Monday came to slowly, I continued my routine for getting ready for school, showered, dressed, grabbed breakfast, locked up and drove to school. Waiting in the parking lot for the bell to ring, I saw the Cullen's pull in and park. Then Rosalie and Alice got out of the BMW, while Emment, Edward, and jasper got out of the jeep. To say I was surprised he showed, was an understatement. I watched as he talked to his siblings, then I looked toward Angela when she called my name.

" you rang ." I said

" did you do your math homework?" she asked me

" ya." I answered back

I then turned my attention back toward the Cullen's, when I did, I realized I was being watched. They. Were. Watching. Me. Before I could do anything, I felt a hand grab my arm. Turning around I met Angela face.

" are you ok?" Angela asked me

" ya I'm fine, why you ask?" I answered

" you were shacking like a leaf, Anna." she said as she pulled me to the side

" I'm fine." I said

" are you sure?" she asked me

" ya I'm fine, I swear." I said

And so me and Angela walked to class. The Cullen's the last thing on my mind. _For now, I thought. _

" well that was fun." I said to Angela

It was lunch time, me and Angela were making our way to the lunch line. Mike made an ass of him self in gym, he had a " thing" for me, from what Angela told me. Waiting in line mike came up and starting talking to us. Walking toward the table we sat and ate. Angela nudged me and nodded toward something behind me. Turning around I meet a pair of topaz eyes. _jasper, my mind whispered , _then the bell rang and I last him in the crowd. Walking into history class , I moved around mike hoping he would not try to flirt with me. Walking over to my desk, I dropped my bag on the desk and sat down. Then I heard this sweet melody voice say, " hi". turning my head to my left, I looked at jasper.

" hi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, my name's jasper hale. Your Annabelle McCarty right?" he said

As he talked his breath slipped across my face and it smelled sweet.

" ya I'm Anna, nice to meet you jasper. " I said as I shook his hand . " not to be rude, but what was wrong with you last week. " I asked looking him in the eye

" I was feeling a little under the weather.' he said with a smile

" ok." I said back

By then the teacher had walked in and we started on our work, coping notes, reading , and listening to the teacher lecture us on history.

" ok class there will be a quiz either Friday or Monday so study." the teacher said as the bell rang

" I guess I will see you tomorrow then, right? " jasper asked me

" ya, see ya ." I said as I raced to my locker. Once there I shoved my books in there and locked up. I caught up with Angela on the way to my truck .

" mike tells me jasper was talking to you today." she says

Turning I looked up at her and smiled. But ,then my smile fell and I turned toward my truck." Anna are you ok?" Angela asked me as she touched my arm

"I shouldn't be happy that he talked to me." I said to her

" why not?" she asked

" being happy makes me feel like I'm betraying my parents." I said

" how ?" she asked

Turning so I was facing her and leaned against my truck, " like I'm happy there gone or something, I can't explain it," I said to her

" Anna your parents will not think your betraying them cause your happy, they would want you to be happy For them." she said

" thanks Angela. " I said

" your welcome, Anna . See you tomorrow. " she asked

" ya ." I said nodding to her

She smiled and pulled me into a hug , " be happy, for your parents .' she said then she was running across the parking lot to her car. Turning around I unlocked my truck but I looked over my shoulder at jasper and his family. They were all watching me, that was when I heard it. Tires screeching against the pavement. Spinning around I saw Tyler's van headed toward me. I didn't know what to do. I watched as it came closer throwing my arms up in front of me and closing my eyes . I felt something cold against me, thinking I was hit by the van, I opened my eyes only to meet jasper's face.

" what .." I said but stopped his right arm were wrapped around me and his left arm was on the van where a dent had formed .

"you were on the other side of the parking lot….what?" I said

Picking me up so I was standing on my feet. " Anna I was right beside you ." he said his arm still around me

" I'm not stupid jasper." I hissed at him " you were standing next to Emmett." I said back staring him in the eye .

" Anna, Anna where are you. " cried Angela

" I promise to tell you everything ok, please. ' he said

I nodded yes and then he was gone, Angela came running around the van. That was when I fainted . Everything went black.

Wakening up I heard a beeping and voices around me. Opening my eyes I looked up and saw a plain white walls and ceiling, then I realized where I was, the hospital. The doors to my room flew open and my brother and uncle Charlie came rushing in as ty wrapped me in a hug.

" are you ok Anna?" uncle Charlie asked me

" ya ." I said

On the other side of ty I saw Tyler he looked up at m, " Anna I'm so sorry… I didn't see the ice…." he started but ty cut him off

" shut up, I'm going to have you license for this." he said

" no you wont ty." I said

" Anna, he almost killed you.' he said

" almost, I'm fine," I said

The doors flew open, ending mine and ty's conversation, as a man came with blonde hair, pale skin, and topaz eyes. _This must be Doctor Cullen, I thought to my self _

" dr. Cullen how is she, is she going to be all right." ty asked

_Yep, I was right I thought _

" let's take a look here." he said as he picked up my chart, flipping thought the pages, and placing it beside me. He pulled a light out of his packet flashed it over my eyes.

" well I don't see any trauma and there's so signs of a concussion . So yes she fine. " he said as he wrote something on my char. Tyler was led out of the room then to get stitches.

" well that's all thanks to jasper." I said looking up at ty and uncle Charlie

" what, jasper was there. Your boy Carlisle.' my brother said looking at dr. Cullen.

I noticed dr. Cullen's eyes widen just a little.

" yes, from what I heard." he said then he turned to me " Anna, if you fell any pain, let me know ok ." he said

I nodded to him as ty helped me down and we made our way out. Uncle Charlie left to get back to work but gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. Walking to the end of the hall way I saw Dr. Cullen talking with Rosalie and jasper.

" can I talk to you for a minute." I called to him

I noticed rose was looking at me funny, not in a mean way, but I couldn't explain it.

" ya." he asked

" you were on the other side of the parking lot." I said looking him in the eye

" no I was not, I was standing right next to you." he said

" jasper, I'm. not. Stupid." I hissed

" it's better that you leave it alone ok ." he said leaning down and whispering it in my ear

" Anna." ty called

Turning and looking at jasper I smiled" I'll figure it out evenly." I said and ran toward ty.

OMG A CLIFFTY, REVIEWS HELP.


End file.
